1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a radio-frequency (RF) switch implemented with the semiconductor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switching devices are implemented in a variety of applications. For example, switching devices can be implemented for logic circuit and computing applications, for RF-signal switching in front-end receiver systems, for RF transmitter systems, and other applications. Traditional transistor technologies such as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors fabricated using doped silicon are able to serve as transistor switching devices. However, transistor switching devices generally occupy a sizeable space of a semiconductor wafer, and can consume significant power in maintaining activation of the switches for a given switching state. Other switching devices can be implemented with, for example, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) processing. However, MEMS processing can be expensive and difficult, and specialized packaging constraints is required. Furthermore, switching losses and activation power consumptions are still exhibited.
There is therefore a continuing need in the semiconductor processing art to develop a solution for the switching devices.